User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Half-Orc page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Neverwinter Merge Hey Dr.! I think a merge is a great idea. Let me know which direction you want to merge and I can put someone from the game team on it to help. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :i would like to continue w/ this wiki as it is more current and has the proper backgrounding. not to mention the vids and images you have yourself posted here. also id like to adopt this wiki so i can get some sysops on the job. tx again. 21:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool! I'll make you an admin now and get someone on merging, in case there are pages you want to bring over. They'll let you know before they close that one out and redirect here. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:04, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Dr. Clayton Forrestor. I'm curious if you would be interested in merging this wiki with http://nwowiki.co? As it stands there are numerous wiki's in development by several people and I feel that it wold be much less counterproductive for the NW community if we only had one that focused specifically on the game. Some things to consider about merging: no ads on nwowiki.co, we already have over 140 pages and keep adding new ones daily, and it's a dedicated domanin hosted on a cloud network. Also, we have the ability to add new extensions with as little as an email to me. Current sysops with all other wiki's that merge into nwowiki.co, will maintain their sysop status. Stop on over and hit me up on my talk page over on nwowiki and let me know what your thoughts are on merging. Keesh7663 (talk) 22:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (better know as Ague) :PM me on nw.perfectworld.com 22:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::PM sent Keesh7663 (talk) 23:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ty 23:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Infobox corners Hi Dr. F. If you want all infoboxes to have this specific shape, the easiest way to do it is by applying the necessary CSS code to the infobox class on MediaWiki:Common.css. (Scroll down to /* Infobox template style */) You can set different border radius values for each corner of the "box" using the following code: border-top-left-radius: ___; border-top-right-radius: ___; border-bottom-right-radius: ___; border-bottom-left-radius: ___; See User:JoePlay/test for an example box using a small radius for the top and a larger radius for the bottom. Feel free to edit the radius values until it looks like what you want. Once you've decided the values, copy the code above (filling in your values, of course) and add it to the code for .infobox { on MediaWiki:Common.css. You'll also surely want to change the background-color from the current color (#f9f9f9 which is almost pure white) to something more appropriate. Once you've done that, add class="infobox" to the table or div used on each infobox template. You can see that Template:Races already has it, so any changes you make to the infobox class on Common.css will be seen (after server cache updates). Note that the Races template specificies background-color:#FFF which will override any CSS code on Common.css, so if you define a background color on Common.css, you'll want to remove that. Hopefully I explained all that OK. Let me know if you need any more help. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :likely ive made a hash of it. ill leave it pink as a reminder to change the background each time. ty4help. 21:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) images with windows Hey! Crop away, my window borders are not an essential part of the game! ;) Btw, I've been thinking we might add the Location category to the location template, any objections? Fridi San (talk) 19:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :none. good idea. 20:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Top Navigation Menu Hello Dr. Forrestor, could you change the pagewide top navigation system, so under Locations, it shows pages from that category? Can you also add this for quests and/or NPC's? I think it would add some interesting navigational choices for readers... Thanks in advance! Fridi San (talk) 22:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Re: Migration : Seems were following 2 different conventions. I tend to use singular, because I know this from the official wikipedia. You are probably doing the same with plurals. :P I am German, on the German wikipedia, singular is the norm. But I just researched it and learned in English it's the other way around. I'm not sure how fixed that rule is though. ;) : I think in any case, you should be able to use a pipe (|) to have the plural displayed and still get content from the original category. : Fridi San (talk) 19:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) well crap. split the difference then. any new categories created will stay in the sense as created. i will change the quests to singular as it is unpopulated. this may get confusing so i may require the occasional reminder. thanks. 00:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Dr, Are you from Cryptic or just a fan of the game? Sorry for being rude, but as the game is setting for China, I start to get excited, and come up with the idea to create a Chinese wiki for it. (Actually it is already founded, but still needs more content population. Check it out if you are interested! It is mostly in Chinese, so be prepared.) OK, I am contacting you is because that I think we might cooperate on this venture. However, I just haven't figured out how we can help each other. First, I might need to get some approval from you that if I can "copy" some of your articles and directly translate them into Chinese. I might also make modification to those articles. Second, if you are interested, can we add each other's link to our own home page? Or, cuz I am not very familiar with the internalization of Wikia, is there a way to merge our wikis into one with language options? Anyway, if you have any concerns please tell me. We can figure things out. Thanks, ---- Loskit